


The PDA (indulgent) collection

by KryptoRed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Endgame Lukanette, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), and now we're here again, inspired and started by Sid's art, lukanette endgame, they're so sweet I sometimes wanna cry how single these two blueberries are making me feel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoRed/pseuds/KryptoRed
Summary: As the title suggests, this fic is entirely dedicated to our favourite blueberry couple having public displays of affection. Is there a plot other than that? I honestly don't know. I just want to call myself and others out on how single we are.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	1. This fic's origin story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incredibleflan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incredibleflan/gifts).



> If you all want to see the root of ~~all evil~~ this fic, here's a link to Sid's wonderful [ ART](https://sidsinning.tumblr.com/post/642233459838992384/mari-when-she-loves-someone-she-loves-em%5D)
> 
> Didn't help that the talk about PDA and lukanette in one sentence started a fire in me to just write these two being all lovey-dovey with each other. After all, the server was born out of sin and grows from enabling.

It was band practice for Kitty Section, and it's one of those days when they have other people come over to watch them; a wonderful time for everyone's friends to come together and meet. While on a break, some have taken to nibbling on snacks and quenching themselves with refreshments as the members spoke with each other and their guests.

Their breaks were oftentimes irregular, but as long as they managed to get things done, they were fine to do solo practices. This was what Luka was planning on doing and has already forewarned his friends about. Just as he is about to tune his acoustic guitar, Marinette walks into the studio carrying boxes of what appears to be pastries from her parents’ bakery. The sight of her in a pink and white polka-dotted halter neck dress, light grey closed toe cross-strap platform wedge heels, and her hair done in a simple bun. In her hands are the iconic golden yellow boxes that brightens everyone's faces, as observed from their cheers in greeting. But Luka is the one who reaches out to her, takes the boxes from her hands, and kisses her loudly on the cheek, to the amusement of their friends and Marinette's embarrassment.

  


“Hey, I hope everyone still has room for more food.” She says, before offering Luka a soft kiss on both of his cheeks.

“If it’s a Dupain-Cheng original, you know there’s always room for it in our stomachs.”

  


  


Free of the boxes, Luka takes the chance to hug his girlfriend and waddle their way to the corner, where he was sitting before Marinette arrived, his guitar leaning on the wall beside it. Just as Marinette is about to take a seat on the chair next to his, Luka grabs her by the waist and settles her on his lap instead.

  


“Wha - Luka!”

“Alright, get it best friend!” Uri shouts at them, but he’s denied a response from his obviously distracted friends.

“What? I just want my girl to have the best seat.”

“And that’s on your lap?”

“No advanced reservations needed; I’m all yours.”

  


Someone chucks a crumpled sheet of paper at Luka, - most likely Alix or Juleka - which he dodges easily even without looking while Marinette can only laugh.

  


“I can’t believe you.”

“Don’t worry about believing and just let me have my regular dose of kisses.”  
Their friends, although thoroughly entertained by Luka’s flirtiness, turn away respectively before going back to their snacks and conversations.

  


  


The couple, now aware that their friends are giving them a sense of privacy, proceed to lean closer and begin their own session. Marinette starts it off with soft kisses she plants all over Luka’s cheeks. She tries to keep his head in place by holding onto one side of his face, her other hand holding onto his shoulder for support, until he can’t resist the urge to turn his head and press his lips against hers. After spending the entirety of the day thinking about her soft and sweet lips, Luka refrains from holding himself back to indulge himself. 

It’s tame at first, with how both of them chase the other’s mouth after a few pecks, but then it transitions to Luka nibbling on Marinette’s lower lip and licking to beg for entrance. She finally permits him when she gasps for air, and she tastes his tongue that immediately takes its time to brush against every crevice of her mouth. Marinette doesn’t try to fight for power, completely aware that her boyfriend is in desperate need for appeasing this hunger in him. Luka’s tongue finally leaves the inside of her mouth, but he doesn’t ease off on giving her lips more attention. He coaxes them onto his, to mold against each other and to taste the aphrodisiac he has come to know and yearn for during her absence. This goes on between them for a while, with Marinette breaking up their kisses every now and then to convince him to at least eat something, or let them breathe. She’s been unsuccessful so far and is close to just giving in to Luka’s demands, until she hears the conversation between two of his friends.

  


“Didn’t Luka say he was going to practice guitar, like, 30 minutes ago?”

  


  


Marinette struggles to pull away from Luka, whimpering from how tempting it is for them to just keep going, but she finally succeeds. She feels the warmth in her face spreading from the top of her head down to her neck, as well as Luka’s hot breath that fans against her face and she just wants to lean closer again, but she can’t. She mustn’t. Not now, anyway.

  


Instead she looks at the two friends she overhears the question from and asks, “O-oh?” She turns back to her boyfriend, who’s obviously too distracted to pay any mind to them. “Did I just hear Lou and Uri say that you were supposed to be doing guitar practice?”

Luka doesn’t appear to be too bothered in the slightest, his eyes still glazed and focused down on her lips, in which he tries to chase after. Marinette leans back to get away from him, so he settles with peppering her face with more kisses similarly to how she did with him earlier. 

  


“Luka, look at me right now and answer the question. Were you or were you not supposed to be practicing 30 minutes ago?”

“I don’t know, Marinette. He seems pretty into it.” Lou added.

“Yeah,” Luka says to his friend, “but she was pretty cute and just kept kissing me, so I went along with it.” He turns back to Marinette, who’s sporting a bright shade of red on her face. “Now lemme have some of your kisses, please.”


	2. I just want attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a second chapter in record time; Huzzah! It's shorter than the first one, but it don't matter when it's just blueberries snuggling in *GASPS* one bed. Also wasn't sure if this counts as PDA, but they're in a place where anyone could come in to see them, so… semantics?

Lying on her side on Luka’s bed, Marinette has her arms wrapped around Luka and her face burrowing onto his chest, wrinkling his shirt and sometimes tickling him. Luka is busy looking at his phone, his arms outstretched to keep it from getting jostled. But Marinette is free to take a peek into his phone as well, whenever she feels like turning around. He feels her rubbing her face against his shirt again and it makes one side of his mouth curl just so; the sensation doesn’t stop him from smiling, even as he’s watching something dull and skippable.

  


It takes him a few more minutes of scrolling through his phone, before he finally relents and puts his phone away, his arms wrapping around Marinette, and his mouth frantically peppering her head and face with kisses.

Marinette squeals loudly and tries to push herself away from him when he reaches a ticklish area. He tightens his hold on her and pushes her closer to him, prompting Marinette to retaliate by sliding her cold hands inside his shirt; they make contact with his bare skin and -

  


“Ey! Marinette, that’s cold!” Luka tries to choose between releasing her or not, “Why’re your hands so cold?!” but she only laughs harder, no longer caring about trying to get away from him. Instead, she closes her eyes to relish how she has Luka in a corner, now unable to deny her the attention she has been silently craving when his focus was on his phone.

  


The few seconds that pass by when she’s trying to calm herself down, with her eyes closed, she misses the way Luka’s eyes soften when he watches her. As soon as her eyes open again, she smiles widely that it strains her flushed cheeks, and it infects him. The smile now finds itself reflecting onto Luka’s face, his cheeks just a tad flushed as well.

“You were taking so long, my hands got lonely when you weren’t holding them.” She tells him with a pout, and he offers her a chaste kiss on the cheek for forgiveness.

“Sorry, about that, sweets.” He releases her and reaches for her hands, which are still hiding underneath his shirt and a little cold, and kisses them by each wrist; by each knuckle; by each finger while maintaining eye contact with her. He feels satisfaction at the blush that blooms a darker shade of red on her face, and he adores the smile that remains plastered on her face.

“How’s this? Are they getting warmer now?” Before she can even reply, he’s already kissing her hands again. This time, Luka doesn’t pull away for a long time nor does he take his eyes off of her.

  


Unaware of everything around them, the two miss seeing Anarka standing by the doorway, who slowly and silently backs away at the sight of her son (and possibly her future daughter-in-law), an amused smile drawn onto her face. She also makes sure to take more than one picture of her son dropping a gentle kiss onto Marinette’s nose. 

_‘I’m sure my grandchildren would love to see this someday.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! See you next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Although I already have some of the other chapters written down and prepared for editing, updates are most likely going to be slow (as evidently shown in the lack of updates on my other fics) as I do have other responsibilities to prioritize first. I don't mean to come off as rude or whatever, but I just want to warn you all. I'll do my best, though, because I'm just as or even more excited to see where this and my other stories go.
> 
> Also, please check out Sid's art to bless your days. See you all soon for the next PDA moment!


End file.
